Ashes Fall and Dark Clouds Rises
by ZeLightOfAwesomeness
Summary: She wept over the dead body. The god approached and chuckled. "A taste of my power. This, is the Dawn of my rule! The Rise of my Empire! and the Night of all life! Everything, is mine. I close my palm upon the world, and all, is mine! As the fire burns, smoke will ascend. As everything turns gray, and disintegrates to dust. As the Ashes of the fire fall, the Dark Clouds Rises!"


**PROLOGUE**

**Assembling Dark Clouds**

**~oOo~**

"Trash, trash, garbage, garbage, dump, trash… Oh look! It's brochure of my previous hit movie! Johnny's Cage!"

"Oh for God's sake, focus Johnny!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Motherfu-." She sighed, and turned on her com. "This is agent Sonya Blade, please send a unit to disperse those paparazzi. Times Plaza."

"See honey? They like me!" Johnny said, and walked to the front door.

He peered through the glass doors and waved a hand. The crowd roared. More cameras flashed. A loud chanting came. "Johnny! Johnny!"

"HAHA! See Sonya?" he said, and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ugh, whatever Cage. Not for long."

With a narcissistic grin, he walked to the door and slide it open a little. The cheers became louder, and the crowd roared like the big bang. A lady stepped forward, bringing a mike, shoving the other fans and paparazzi like a mad rhino.

"Whoa there lady, hold it." He said. "But I'll answer your questions!"

"Boo's" were heard around the whole building. But Cage raised a hand, and all fell silent. He grinned at his own magnificence.

"So Mr. Cage," the lady begun. "A witness told us that you fought heroically to protect us all? Is that true?"

He clicked his tongue. "Nothing I wouldn't do for you all! My own kind!"

The crowd cheered again. "In the nearby surveillance camera, there was a clip of you fighting a monster! But it was cut halfway. Would you care to tell us what happened Mr. Cage? And what were you fighting?" the lady said again.

He immediately went stiff, and straightened up in an act. "It was one of the most gruesome fight, and near death experience I have ever experienced." He said, and the crowd gasped. "I was fighting a centaur! A beast with four legs! He had the strength of a giant!" he said, and the crowed gasped again. "He lifted mountains and skyscrapers and threw them like a rubberball!" he said again, with exaggerated panic look on his face. "But there's nothing your Johnny Cage couldn't handle! I was knocked down, and just as he was about to kill me, I kicked him hard! And he never got up." He finished his story, and the crowd roared.

"What do you have to say for all the people who think all your moves are all wireworks and special effects, Mr. Cage?"

"They never believed me. But I believe in them. And I will protect them no matter what!" he said. Some girls screamed and fainted. "Now, I've gotta go! Some hero works needs handling!" he got in, and with a final wave, closed the door shut.

"Narcissistic much, Cage?" Sonya said. "You would've gotten your ass speared if it weren't for Raiden."

He shrugged. "What do they know about that?"

"Talk about stealing credit. The Special Forces has arrived. They'll drive the crowd away." She said.

"And we'll do this boring sorting out." He sighed.

"What can I say? This is for Earthrealm Johnny."

"Fine.." he started to walk to a pile of boxes. That was when the wall was destroyed. "What the crud?"

Giant chunks of rock fell, and tiny streams of water flowed. Steam rose from the ruins. From smoke and dust, a dark figure appeared. He was tall and well built. He wore ninja clothes and a mask, all the style of his clothing gave him a regal appearance. Purple was dominant to his clothing's color.

"Who are you?" Sonya said in astonishment.

The figure raised its head, and spoke. "I am Rain, son of Argus. God of Edenia!"

"Oh…" Johnny said in relieve. "You're the friend of Rai-dude then?"

Rain chuckled. "I stand by my own. I serve no one. Especially not a victory beaten God from the Heavens!"

"Shiny entrance." He said. "But less shiny words. Looking for a job?"

"Uh… Cage?" Sonya said. "I don't think he's here for employment…"

"What? Well, consider it then! My director could use someone with special powers like y-" but he wasn't given the chance to finish what he said, because a high pressured water jet crashed on his face with the force of a hurling Goro. He flew ten feet and crashed head first to a rock. "Why always the face?" And he slumped.

Sonya sighed in exasperation. "You just need to leave me like that? Fine." With a quick gesture, she fired an energy blast, but Rain had disappeared. Suddenly, she heard water splash behind her, and she was sent flying to the air with a punch to the back of her head. The force of it almost made her faint.

"Foolish girl!" Rain exclaimed, and walked to her.

She scrambled for her com, and with blackening vision said, "Request for the dispersing squad to return. Bring arms, we've got a…" the com instantly went dead when boiled water poured on it. "Dammit!"

Rain loomed over her. She looked at his massive stature, and felt his gaze starting to melt her. He raised his foot to stomp on her head, when a hand grabbed it and pulled it downward. He lost balance and she took the chance to uppercut him. He staggered back with Johnny still dangling on his leg.

"Take that Bitch! And Cage, déjà vu?" She suggested.

"I'm so not going though the Sindel thing again." Johnny said. Unexpectedly, Rain swung his leg and flung him away.

The purple ninja charged at Sonya. With head spinning, Johnny rose. "He didn't feel shit? Well, turn this to water!" he swung his hand and shot a green orb. It bounced of the floor once and hit Rain with tremendous force, making the ninja hurl to his side. "Haha! I'm so pretty!"

With an irritated growl, Rain leaped up and shot a water orb at Johnny. Upon impact, it grew larger at a stunning speed, and it seconds, he was choking and gurgling with water. Rain then threw the water prison at Sonya, knocking her with both the water, and Johnny Cage. They both grunted and fell on top of each other. As Rain was about to deliver the finishing blow, a zap of thunder stopped him dead on his tracks. Raiden floated down, and stood between Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and death.

"Halt, Rain, son of Argus."

"Raiden." Said rain. "You came."

"Stop this, prince of Edenia. Why do you do this?" Raiden questioned him. "What would you get from this act?"

"Prince of Edenia?" he roared in rage. "I am no prince of Edenia. I am GOD of Edenia! My father denied me my rightful claim and abandoned me! Hiding in his status curtains as a God, away from infidelity! He has a new woman now! A sorceress named Delia! I shall unleash vengeance upon him!"

"Must I repeat, Rain, son of Argus?" Raiden said again. With a dangerously calm and steely voice. "What do you gain from this bold act?" It was no longer a question. It was more of a demand, with no room for refusal.

He chuckled. "What would I gain? An army! Power! Influence!" he listed all the things he would get in a dark glee. "And more importantly Raiden, Godhood!"

"How? You stand alone." He said.

Rain simply laughed. "That, Raiden. Is where you are wrong. I am not alone! I am with one of the greatest force in the Realms! Outworld, Earthrealm, and the Heavens!"

"Whom do you speak of?"

Rain answered with a pressured water jet. Raiden calmly deflected it with an electrical force field. "I will ask only one more time, Rain. Whom do you speak of?"

Rain lunged at him with a roar of rage. Raiden side stepped and missed Rain by nearly. Quickly, Rain did a round house kick, which Raiden blocked with the back of his palm. He drew his foot back, and launched himself at Raiden, with water propelling him. Raiden teleported behind him and knocked Rain away with a concentrated blast of energy. He then completely turned to water, a massive tidal wave. It rose and fell straight at Raiden.

Raiden's eyes lit. "You do not fight electricity with water." He then shot a beam of electricity. The water lit brighter than Raiden's eyes, and vaporized to steam, Rain falling off its core.

With a grunt, Sonya and Johnny stood. As the three approached the unmoving body, Raiden went completely stiff.

"What is it, Raiden?" Sonya asked him.

"It seems Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, that once again, our world is in immense danger."

* * *

**Bad idea, giving Rain scene in the begining? Sorry Rain fans. I just thought I needed someone real good to just beat up Johnny and Sonya, and although there are some others I could think of, I didn't think they were as good as Rain. But don't worry, we'll be seeing more of him! At least not the ones I can uncover. So, thoughts? Thoughts? What do you think about le prologue? Please tell by reviewing! They are tons appreciated, and by tons, I mean weighted more than a whole legion of shokans! So please, Review!**


End file.
